The Prodigal Knight
by DressedtoKill18
Summary: An accurate, dramatised retelling of the primary storyline of the popular videogame Knights of the Old Republic. The protagonist is Tralan Mettrick, and the story follows the arc of a light-sided male character. Rated T just to be safe, is a bit descriptive of the fight scenes. This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review, eager for some constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I was woken abruptly by a deep rumbling noise, followed by a loud crash. The entire room shook, and I was thrown out of bed. I cleared the sleep from my eyes and took stock of where I was. Quarters of a ship, standard furnishings and equipment. The floors were durasteel, and quite cold for that matter. I stood up, just in my jumpsuit. The door clicked open, and a young man with what was undoubtedly the *stupidest* haircut in this entire sector walked in.  
"Grab your gear, the Sith are attacking the Endar Spire!" Endar Spire, that didn't sound familiar. In fact, nothing did, what was I doing here?  
"Just who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my quarters?" The young man looked at me impatiently.  
"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic fleet. These are *our* quarters, we work opposite shifts, so maybe that's why you haven't seen me."  
"I don't think I would've consigned to share quarters with someone whose haircut was that…poor." Trask, or whatever his name was, recoiled in shock at my comment.  
"You should know- I- Nevermind. We have more important things to do. Bastila needs all available soldiers at her side. I know you might be a scout, but I've heard all about your reputation and skills you gained working with Republic Spec Ops, and you're a part of this mission too. Hurry up and grab your gear, we have to find Bastila."

Bastila, that name seemed somehow familiar. Then, a wave of memories came abruptly rushing back, as forcefully as a kick to the stomach from a Gammorean. I'd long idolised the Republic armies, even from a planet as remote as Deralia. Then, against my parents' wishes, I signed up with the Republic army. It was six weeks before the outbreak of the Mandalorian wars. Dagoby Minor was my first service. My squadron, along with twelve others, was dispatched by Revan to scout and cripple as many of the Mandalorian camps as we could. We were the only ones to return successful. Were it not for us, the bulk of Republic forces would have been too slow in their planetary evacuation. From then on, it was Spec Ops for us. I led the team everywhere from Serocco to Dxun, from Onderon to Taris and everywhere in between. I'd even been on Malachor V, admittedly briefly, and the less said about that, the better. Then, when the Revanchist turned, and his apprentice with him, I couldn't believe it. My men and I stood loyal to the Republic, and so it was that we entered our second war. But this time, we were on the back foot. Even when Darth Revan was assassinated, things didn't improve. I'd just been assigned onto the Endar Spire as an advisor to Carth Onasi and Bastila Shan when…

"Hello? I hate to break your reverie, but we're under attack!" I quickly snapped myself back to the present. Enemies. On board. I tapped in the code on my footlocker and opened it up to grab my equipment. My leather Spec Ops vest, my blaster, but most importantly, my vibrosword. Since the Sith started using energy shields, blaster just weren't cutting it anymore. Besides, it seems like a far more honest way to kill someone.  
"Alright." I said, "Let's move out." Trask sighed,  
"Finally," he said, and opened the door leading out into the main hallway. We opened the connecting door just in time to see a Republic soldier get shot by a pair of Sith troopers. They began walking towards our door. In this kind of cramped space, I had the advantage with my vibrosword. A fierce smile spread over my face. Time to cause some havoc, I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Sith rounded the corner, and immediately their blaster were up, ready to fire. But I was quicker. Sliding my vibrosword under his blaster, I flicked it up into his face, startling him. Moving effortlessly, I stepped behind the surprised soldier, placing him between me and his comrade. I swiftly opened his neck with the vibrosword and kicked the corpse towards his friend, who recoiled in shock. Leaping over the body, I jammed my sword under his chin, under those stupid-looking face visors of theirs and spiked his head. Lights out. The entire exchange took a matter of two seconds. Behind me, Trask had just managed to get his blaster out of its holster and was looking at me with a mixture of wonder and shock.  
"Close that mouth of yours, and stop staring. We've got a job to do, remember?"  
Trask shut his mouth with an abrupt _clop_ and nodded. We travelled down the hallway, taking out multiple Sith squadrons as we went. These Sith seemed even more sluggish than they usually were. Even surprised, killing them wasn't normally this easy, they were like children with toys.

_Meanwhile_

Carth paced backwards and forwards, blasters clutched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Behind him sat a young Jedi, with striking violet eyes, a smooth complexion, and, frankly, beautiful features. A small green nebulus seemed to float around her head. She was of course, using her Battle Meditation. He sighed. She needed to escape! Here she was, the key to the entire Republic war effort, hanging around on a ship that had already been boarded by an entire battalion of Sith troopers and space only knows what else. There was a loud banging that sounded upon the door. They both jumped. Carth looked at Bastila and silently nodded, indicating towards the escape pod. She rolled her eyes and clambered into the small pod. She pulled the lever to escape, but sat upon the floor and continued her meditation. Carth shook his head and smiled. Maybe it was the uplifting effect of the Battle Meditation, but sometimes Bastila's childish stubbornness reminded him of… He shook his head. Here he was, a soldier stuck in a war zone and he was reminiscing. He looked upon his datapad, the live feed from several cameras active. He frowned and the bridge display. The doors opened, and two men charged in. One was clad in Republic armour, and was shooting, fairly randomly, at anything that moved with his blaster. The other one looked unfamiliar, must have been a transfer. He moved with the lithe grace of a dancer, batting aside blows and moving between the Sith like water flowing over and between rocks. Carth watched awhile, impressed. That man had just charged into a room filled with 6 Sith soldiers and slaughtered them all. He could be useful…

Damn that Trask idiot! I was starting to think that he was more of a hindrance than a help. He was greener than a Dantooine pasture. But, I'd never been one to leave a man behind, and I wasn't about to start now. We opened the door, and saw a sight that made us freeze. Out of the room, down the hallway, stood a Dark Jedi. Trask, at last, was quick to react. Swiftly stepping into the hallway, he yelled,  
"Get out of here! You get to the escape pods, go!" and slammed down the blast door controls. The door to the hallway closed, trapping Trask with the Dark Jedi, but also cutting him off from me. I shook my head in wonder, green as grass, but one of the bravest men I'd ever seen. It seemed prudent to make good use of the time Trask had bought me, so I headed into the starboard section of the ship, towards the escape pods…


End file.
